Day by Day
by WasteNoTime
Summary: Soon after Kurt got into NYADA, one gorgeous man caught his attention. ONE-SHOT


**_(this was written before 04x11 aired_****_)_**

* * *

**_It was Monday when Kurt first saw Him_**

"Kurt? Kurt, honey, I need you!" Isabelle shouted from her office.

"Have a nice day," Kurt finished the conversation on a phone and quickly ran to see what his boss wanted from him.

It had been a hectic day and as far as Kurt knew, the next couple of weeks were supposed to be like this if not worse. He thanked all imaginary deities he knew the names of that he was only a part-time intern now that he was officially a student at NYADA.

"You wanted to see me?" Kurt asked the woman even though it was obvious that she did.

Isabelle swallowed the piece of the bright red apple that she still had in her mouth and stood up gathering some papers and putting them into her spacious handbag.

"Joseph just called. He needs to see me as soon as possible so I have to leave for the day," she began. "Walk with me."

The woman walked out of her office and Kurt followed closely.

"There are a few things you will have to do for me while I'm gone," she said. "First of all, I need you to forward the list of people attending our even next month to Julian but make sure she remembers that the invitations must be purple not green. Then you will need –"

But Kurt didn't hear what else he needed to do because at that time they passed three handsome men standing in the corridor and Kurt lost ability to think once his eyes locked with the tallest one. He felt like he was in one of his favourites movies where the main characters meet for the first time and everything stops around them. But just like in the movies, the moment didn't last long.

"Oh and don't forget to feed Squishy before you go home," Isabelle said in a rush. "God, I wish I hadn't gotten that fish for my birthday. Anyway, I'll see you on Thursday. Good luck at your new school!"

And with that the editor of _Vogue_ left him alone in the hallway.

"Fuck," Kurt muttered to himself.

**_It was Tuesday when Kurt first ran into Him_**

The first two weeks at NYADA went better than expected. Some of his classes were challenging his natural talents while for the others he needed to learn things from the basics while his classmates were already decent that them. But Kurt never complained out loud about that because Rachel would send him death glares as Kurt was lucky not to have Cassandra's dance class.

So far Kurt enjoyed all of his classes but his favourite one so far was acting. Basically because in those weeks they were learning how to act out convincing fight scenes. Having been a sort of ninja since he was six, Kurt was one of his teacher's favourites already.

"No, dad, I'm not running a marathon," Kurt breathed into his phone while actually running.

That morning didn't start well for him. At first his alarm didn't go off, then he ended up burning eggs and he missed his bus so he was already ten minutes late for his class.

"I'm in a hurry, I will call you later," Kurt said and hung up after his dad said goodbye.

The boy put his phone back into his pocket and raised his head to see the path once again but what he saw was not the doors in front of him but someone's body. And it was too late to stop or move to the other side.

With a hard slam into the person's shoulder, Kurt lost his balance and almost tripped.

"Sorry!" he shouted but didn't stop running.

**_It was Wednesday when Kurt first heard Him sing_**

Over the weeks of living together Kurt and Rachel got themselves into a routine that both of them were happy about. They had a schedule of when they were supposed to carry cleaning duties even though they always ended up helping each other. They set the times of when the apartment had to be in dead silence and when they could rehearse. They also had one rule – they did all grocery shopping together. However, that one particular week Kurt found himself carrying the bags from the shop alone due to Rachel's illness – the girl had managed to get a flu and it was Kurt's responsibility to get her back on her feet before any of her teachers could eat her alive.

Once Kurt opened the door with some difficulty as he had both of his hand full, he heard music blaring out of the speakers on full volume. It wasn't unusual for them to listen to music but they used to be aware of the neighbours and kept the sound to an acceptable volume.

With a thought that maybe Rachel was having weird symptoms of the flu that made her half deaf, Kurt set the bags on the kitchen counter and started putting things away into the drawers and the fridge. Halfway through the items, Kurt noticed that he was involuntarily dancing to the song that Rachel had on repeat.

The chorus was catchy and soon enough Kurt was singing along while dancing with a pineapple.

"Your voices sound together," Kurt heard his roommate say and dropped the fruit.

"Oh my god, Rachel, you scared me," he said and picked the fruit up. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

Rachel shook her head. "My body temperature is getting higher. I think I will have to skip tomorrow as well."

Kurt looked at her sympathetically. "You need to rest, sweetie. And I don't think the loud music is helping no matter how gorgeous that guy's voice is."

"Oh, it is, right? It would be amazing to sing a duet with him," she said and sat down on the chair. "It's pity The Apples are only looking for male singers now. I bet they would make an exception for me but not now when I can hardly speak."

"The Apples? As in, the NYADA's glee club?"

"Yes, it's their song I've been listening the whole day," she explained. "The lead is sung by this gorgeous guy. I saw him once in the _Callbacks_. I think his name is Adam."

**_It was Thursday when Kurt first talked to Him _**

The following day Kurt had only one morning class and then he had to go to work. But when Ms. Tibideaux commented on the lack of his musically challenging extra curriculum activities, the boy remembered Rachel saying that the highly respected glee club was recruiting for male singers, and even though most uncultured people thought he sung like a girl, Kurt already knew the value of his countertenor voice and decided to try his luck. After all, he missed singing with a bunch of people rather than in front of his competitive classmates.

When the class finished, Kurt walked over to the notice board, where he knew he could find the sign-up sheet for the auditions. There was only one person standing there and Kurt found him slightly familiar even though he could only see his profile.

Kurt took the pen out and waited for the guy to walk away from where he was blocking The Apples' sheet so he could sign up when suddenly he removed the paper from the board.

"Excuse me, I was about to sign up!" Kurt frowned and was about to grab the paper out of the other guy's hands but stopped himself thinking that if the person was in charge of it, he must be important in the group.

The guy turned his attention to Kurt and smiled. "I'm sorry, the deadline was today. It's my fault that I didn't take it off yesterday. But you know what? If you don't tell anyone, I will let you sign-up now," he said and winked.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'd… like that," Kurt found his voice and took the paper from the guy, who had yet to introduce himself. "Have we met?"

The guy smiled slyly. "Maybe we have… Kurt? Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Adam," he said and held his hand out for Kurt to shake it.

Kurt took his warm hand into his own and felt the shiver run through his body. "Pleasure," he smiled feeling his cheeks redden. "Wait, a second. Adam? As in the lead of The Apples Adam?"

"The very same," Adam said and took the paper from Kurt. "But I tend to do many duets."

Another wink. Kurt felt like a school-girl.

"Well, um, it's nice of you to share the spotlight," he said and looked at the watch on his left wrist. "I'm sorry, I have to run; I don't want to be late for work. I guess I'll see you during my audition."

"That you will, Vogue boy," Adam said and walked away before Kurt could say anything else.

**_It was Friday when Kurt first sang in front of Him _**

Kurt had the whole week to think of a perfect song to sing for his audition and he put a lot of thought into it. Not only did he want to impress the members of the glee club, he also needed to prove himself to a certain member. He wanted to show that Adam didn't make a mistake by letting him sign-up after the deadline. At least that's what he was saying to himself while the truth is, Kurt wanted to impress the guy, who, as Rachel had informed him, was not only gay and available, but also hot and talented.

In the end he chose _Impossible _by _Shontelle _and kept rehearsing it as often as he could, irritating Rachel, who slowly got fed up of the song.

"Kurt Hummel," Adam's voice came from the room once the person before him left.

Kurt took a deep breath and went into the room with a small smile on his lips. He was met by three students, Adam in the middle, who were sitting by a table in front of a small stage. It slightly reminded him Dalton and their council.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning for the role of a member of The Apples," Kurt said, trying to calm down. He kept reminding himself that this was not as scary or as important as his NYADA auditions but it was still never wrecking as he had never been fan of auditions.

"Let's hear you out," Adam smiled encouragingly and Kurt felt his worry leaving him.

He went to press the button of the player so that it would start playing the karaoke version of the song, and waited for the intro to finish.

_I remember years ago _

_Someone told me I should take _

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did, I did…_

With each line Kurt felt his voice becoming stronger and stronger and he dared to glance at Adam. The lead was leaning back in his chair and watching Kurt in awe. Happy with the effect Kurt finished the song.

As soon as his voice faded away, Adam stood up and gave him a standing ovation. "Wow, that was by far the best performance we saw today and believe me when I say this, we saw plenty."

Kurt smiled nervously. "Thank you," he uttered.

"We will get back to you by Wednesday," Adam told him with a big smile, "but just so you know, you don't need to worry about the results."

**_It was Saturday when Kurt first asked Him out_**

"I'm merely saying that Martin Freeman is the perfect middle-age Bilbo Baggins," Kurt said walking with Adam after a long practice. "I saw the pictures and I compared them to Bilbo in the _Lord of the Rings_ and I must say I see the resemblance."

Adam shrugged. "I didn't say he didn't look like Bilbo, it's just weird to see him as a hobbit after _Sherlock._ Just like Daniel Radcliffe will always be Harry Potter to me no matter how many films he stars in."

"You are horrible," Kurt teased him.

They walked the rest of the way to the bus stop in silence while Kurt was gathering the courage to say the next words he wanted. He still wasn't sure he could do it but he saw his bus coming and it was then or never.

"The premiere of _The Hobbit_ is next week. Would you like to go with me?" he blurted out. "Like, on a date maybe? If you wanted it to be a date that is…"

Adam gave him a small smile and took Kurt's hand. "I'd love to," he said slightly squeezing his hand.

**_It was Sunday when Kurt first kissed Him _**

But as Kurt always used to say, he didn't kiss and tell.

* * *

**So, did you like this little story? :)**


End file.
